


A Unique And Really Rather Tenuous Definition Of The Word Butler

by discourseAvoidant



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: BDSM elements, Bulges and Nooks, Fingering, Illustrated, M/M, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Tentabulges, Trolls with Tails, Xenophilia, dammek leaves xefros to galekh for like a week, galekh is a horny fuck, xefros is a subby slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discourseAvoidant/pseuds/discourseAvoidant
Summary: When Dammek leaves on a top secret mission, Xefros has to continue his butler training somewhere.A certain highblood takes him in, out of the goodness of his heart, and for no ulterior motive.





	A Unique And Really Rather Tenuous Definition Of The Word Butler

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS INSPIRED BY THE ART THAT IS FEATURED IN IT BY THE FABULOUS ARTIST NAUGHTYPELLI
> 
> CHECK HIM OUT ON TUMBLR: http://naughtypelli.tumblr.com/

You found yourself quite disappointed when the Tetrarch said he would be gone for a while.  
Disappointment turned to concern when he wouldn't tell you where he was going, or why.  
  
Honestly, though, it was probably something really cool and super secret! Like going undercover in some imperial territory! Or fighting the heiress one on one! The Tetrarch was so cool like that. Of course, without him around, your butlering skills would take a hit, which is why it was a good thing he organised you to continue your practice with Galekh Xigisi. The Tetrarch had called him "friend" of his, and at least you knew a face to put to his name.  
  
You wouldn't normally let yourself consort with highbloods - what with the rebellion and all - but since it was on the Tetrarch's orders, you didn't really have any choice but to make an exception. He might even have been a part of the rebellion himself, but that was something you had no way of confirming. Regardless, a butler was a butler was a butler, no matter who or how you served.  
  
That was, of course, until you saw the... alterations... that Galekh made.  
  
"Don't worry," he says, with a glint in his eye. "It's just a copy. The original is untouched." Turning away, he hands you his "new and improved" butling uniform.  
  
"It certainly looks... airy," you halfheartedly comment, looking at the slacks-turned-hot pants and the dress shirt-turned-vest. As you lifted it up to take a look, you spot where all the extra weight was coming from: a pair of handcuffs linked to a collar.  
  
"What was that, Xefros?" He whips around with a hardened look.  
  
"Nothing, master. Just... admiring your handiwork." Master was certainly going to be a new word to get used to, but Galekh - you mean, master - had insisted. In any case, you decided you liked the way it rolled off your tongue.  
  
"Excellent. Now, strip," he barks, roughly grabbing the garments back from you. You wait a couple seconds for him to turn... oh, you guess he's just going to watch. Starting from your socks, you start to strip as unsexily as you can, pulling off your t-shirt, pants, and finally, your underwear; you resist the urge to cover your nook, holding your hands behind your back just as you always did for butling. Finally, several seconds after an "uncomfortable length of time to be naked in front of someone" passes, he tosses the vest over, followed by the pants, letting you slip them on and stretch a little. Gently moving your weight from foot to foot, you notice this new uniform has no hole for your tail, shifting the waistband down slightly at the back to make room, but that's okay.  
  
"These are to stay on whenever you are in my hive. All the time," he says, clicking the handcuffs and collar into place; neither is real. They're both fakes: you could take them off yourself easily, and you think that's the idea. He's making you more obedient. "Do you understand, Xefros?"  
  
"Yes, Ga- I mean, Master. All the time."  
  
He nods and smirks. "I hope you're a quick study."  
  
* * *  
  
A quick study, you certainly are. It takes you ten minutes to memorise the layout of his hive, fifteen to memorise his perigree-rolling schedule, and twenty to commit all his food likes and dislikes. Not an hour has passed and you already were at the prime point to perform your duties; you even let yourself be quietly proud for a moment while taking food on a tray into Master's respiteblock. Things, you think, are going well. In fact, a few days pass, and you still feel like things are going well.  
  
Then, something happens. As it always does, with you. You drop a plate and smash it.  
  
"I'm so sorry," you're quick to respond. "I can fix it, or pay for it, and clean it up, I'm so sorry mast-" He appears in the doorway and stops you without saying a word, lifting a finger to his lips before beckoning you over. Frightened of the consequences, you follow, until he sits on a chair in the kitchen, motioning you to bend over his lap. You do so and remain confused for all of half a second before he places one hand on your head and brings the other down hard on your clothed rear. The sting hits you like a wave, and you mutter a curse under your breath, as strikes two and three reach you in quick succession.  
  
He stood you up without a word and walked back to where he was, leaving you to go clean up the mess you left behind, with your tail (figuratively) between your legs.  
  
The Tetrarch had never... spanked you before. It was definitely meant to be a punishment if the sting in your backside was anything, and it was a lot more painful than you'd first thought. So why did it feel so good? Why did you want Master to do it again?  
  
Only one way to solve this mystery, you thought. Research.  
  
* * *  
  
Over the course of several days, you find out that he certainly wasn't frugal with his spankings.  
  
Dropping things that didn't break got you two. Safest, but also least rewarding.  
  
Breakables, like plates and glass, got three. A bit more exciting, but also expensive in the long run.  
  
Turning up late, or with untidy "uniform" got you four: definitely the best choice. The seven you got for spilling food on Master was certainly tempting you to be a little more adventurous, however, you didn't get the chance to repeat it before Master called you in for a "meeting" of sorts.  
  
"You surprised me at first, Xefros," he said, barely focusing on you. "You were such a good butler. Really rather excellent, actually. Dammek has you trained well.  
  
"But!" He punctuated with a rather dramatic pointed finger, not even giving you a chance to blush at the compliment. "Ever since then, you've been slipping. Getting gradually worse. I'm having to punish you multiple times a day; it's unacceptable. So. What happened? Do you like to disappoint me?"  
  
"No, master."  
  
"Do you like breaking my property?"  
  
"No, master."  
  
"Do you like being punished?"  
  
"No-" the catch in your voice betrays you, and Master's pseudo-concerned look turns to a signature smirk.  
  
"One: lying to me. Two: enjoying your punishments. And three: deliberately misbehaving to receive said punishments. I think three strikes would be sufficient, don't you think?" He pushes his chair back, and you know the drill by now.  
  
"Yes, master." You do your best to hide the glee from your voice as you pad across the room and bend over.  
  
"However, this time..." he muses, gently pulling your pants just down to your thighs, fully exposing your ass, which is now almost fully red, thanks to the last few days of contact. "... Let's be a bit more... Intimate." You look dead ahead and don't respond, trying to will the tip of your bulge away, as it slowly makes an appearance.  
  
Then his hand is touching your cheek and you stand no chance.

  
  
With the other tangled in your hair, as usual, he grips your behind and gently kneads into it, groping you in a way that can't be swung as a punishment in any way at all. When he raises and slaps his hand down, it makes it all the more painful and all the more pleasurable, before gently holding you again. You swallow and grunt softly under your breath as he connects, and he tuts at it: "I want to hear you speak, Xefros. I want to hear you moan. Understand?" You don't even say words in response, as one of his fingers ventures a little too low and brushes up against the bottom of your nook, and you let out exactly the moan he was waiting for. "Perfect."  
  
The second strike hits you like a wave, and - no longer trying to stifle it - you let out another grunt, loud and unabashed, while quietly cursing under your breath, earning you half a breathy chuckle from Master. "I'm sure you can do better than that," he continued, reaching across to your nook again. "Can you do that for me? Can you let out a nice big moan for me?" When he strikes you again, you don't even have to try hard; the sound you're making is going to make the neighbours file a complaint. "There's a good butler."  
  
At this point, you both know this has nothing to do with punishment; if the finger deep in your nook didn't betray his intentions, then the bulge in his pants below you, digging into your stomach, definitely did. As soon as he slipped a second finger in there, you were leaking in seconds, spilling hot red liquid all over him with haggard pants and breathless curses. "Good boy. Well done. I think I might wear these the rest of the day, just to show how much I own you. Does that sound good to you?"  
  
"Yes, master, that sounds perfect!" You both slide to your feet, and you can't take your eyes off his dripping crotch. It's going to be a long day.  
  
"Suffice to say," he finishes with a dirty smirk. "I think you have a lot more work to do, and a lot more training as well."  
  
When the Tetrarch returned, you found yourself counting the days until he left again.

**Author's Note:**

> do yall want more? Did you like it? do you hate it? let me know in the comments!!


End file.
